I Had to Move On
by GayforGlee
Summary: She had to move on, it wasn't working. Would moving to New York be the change she needed? Rated K for some language, will probably move to M in the later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything, Glee and all characters belong to Fox. Any resemblance to real people is completely coincidental. I wrote this because I was really annoyed with the story-lines (or lack there-of) for Santana, so I made my own. Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Set after the "Break Up" episode.**

The door to the small dorm room slams shut as Santana crashes onto her bed, exhausted both mentally and physically from the trip back to Lima.

"Well, hello to you too" comes a voice from the other side of the room.

"Sorry, I'm just…never mind. Sorry." Santana says, not lifting her face from the pillow.

Jen, her roommate, sets down her textbook and walks over to Santana's bed. She sees the cheerleader looking quite far from cheerful at the moment. She sits on the bed and places a hand on Santana's back; she is slightly surprised the usually icy girl did not reject the action.

"San, what happened?" She asks, already having some idea of what happened.

"What do you think?!" Santana hissed.

Jen took a look around Santana's side of the room, and then at her own side. It was very obvious which one of the two was in a committed relationship. Santana had pictures of her and her girlfriend all over the place, and always slept with this stuffed unicorn toy every single night. Jen on the other hand, had hung absolutely nothing up.

"Would this have anything to do with Brittany?" She pries.

The cheerleader sits up quite abruptly and wraps her arms around the shocked girl, burying her face in her roommate's neck. The crying starts quietly, but in no time at all, Santana's body is being wrecked with violent sobs.

"I ruined everything" Santana sobs into Jen's neck, barely audible.

"ssshh, its going to be okay" Jen whispers, rubbing her roommates back while silently cursing the blonde that has effectively put an end to her studying.

Eventually Santana cried herself out, and allowed Jen to put her to sleep. Just before she fell into a deep, overdue sleep, she mumbles something that she is sure Jen wouldn't be able to hear (as it was mostly for herself anyways)…"I just love her so much".

Looking down at her roommate, Jen quickly wipes a tear from her own eye as she hears the sadness in Santana's voice. "I know sweetheart," she answers before grabbing hers and Santana's cellphones and heading into the hallway.

**PART TWO**

She damn well knew that was she was doing was a super huge invasion of Santana's privacy, but she continued doing it anyways. This girl that was sleeping in her room, this wasn't her roommate, she had never met this girl before, this girl was broken, this girl was weak. There was no way she was going to bed herself before getting to the bottom of this.

"There it is!" she says, thinking out loud as she copies the number from Santana's phone into her own.

She doesn't even realize she's doing it, but as the phone rings once, then twice, Jen begins to pace up and down the hallway. What the hell time was it in Ohio anyways? She was just about to give up when the call had been accepted and a barely audible "hello?" sounded in her ear.

"Hello Brittany?" She asks.

"Yeah…who is this?" the girl asks, sounding more awake now.

"My name is Jen"

Silence

"Okay?" Brittany asks, who the hell was Jen?

"Oh shit, sorry! I'm Santana's roommate" She answers, face palming herself. How tired was she?

Silence

"Hello? Brittany? You still there?" She asks, pretty sure she's about to hear the beep of a disconnected phone.

"Yeah, sorry. Why are you calling me? It's really late. Is everything okay? Wait, how'd you get this number?"

"Okay, one question at a time. Yes I know it is extremely late, I myself am exhausted as I've been comforting your girlfriend for the past 3 hours…"

"Ex" Brittany says, interrupting.

"What?"

"We broke up, she's my ex-girlfriend"

"Yeah well I figured as much. Anyways, I've been comforting your _ex-_girlfriend for the past 3 hours. She couldn't stop sobbing long enough for me to get out what the hell happened. I'm calling you so late so that you can fill me in and I can be better prepared to handle her wicked mood swings tomorrow morning"

"Why was she crying? She broke up with me. She said she was a bad girlfriend and then broke up with me. Look, it really isn't your business anyways, you're her roommate, its not like you guys are best friends or whatever. I'm going to sleep, please don't call this number again."

"Wait!" Jen starts, but is cut off by a clicking noise followed by that familiar beep.

_Fuck_ she thinks to herself, _what the actual fuck, San was so upset, and she's the one who broke up with this girl?_ She kept running over what her roommate's ex-girlfriend had said over and over as she climbs into her own bed for a well-deserved sleep.

_Women…_ she complains, as she rolls over and falls asleep.

**PART THREE**

"Ah shit!" Santana yells

"What! What happened?!" Jen yells back, wiping the sleep from her eyes. She looks at her phone; it's 7 in the morning…_why didn't I opt for a single dorm?_ She thinks to herself as she pulls the covers off.

"Oh, did I wake you? I'm really sorry, its just this stupid suitcase won't close" Santana answers, not looking at her sleep-deprived roommate as she tries to shut her clearly overstuffed suitcase again.

"Why are you packing your suitcase again? Didn't you just get back last night?" Jen teases as she stands up and walks over to help Santana.

"I'm dropping out of school." Santana says, not taking her eyes off the task of her suitcase.

"Wait, what?!" Jen stammers, putting herself between Santana and the suitcase, this girl is going to talk to her even if she doesn't want to.

"I. Am. Dropping. Out. Of. School." Santana says very slowly, exaggerating every word, "I can't do this right now, I need to go and find myself." She says, gently pushing her roommate to the side to get back to her suitcase.

"Uh…okay? Does this have to do with last night?" Jen asks, moving herself up and on top of Santana's suitcase, trying to help the close the monstrosity.

"I don't know, maybe? All I know is that my cab will be here in ten minutes and I'm leaving and never coming back"

Jen looks at her roommate at a loss for words, she desperately wants her to stay at school with her. As much as they may disagree and argue about trivial things, she really had taken a liking to Santana and thought of them as pretty good friends. She said the first thing that came to mind.

"What about all your stuff?"

"What, this crap?" Santana nods her head toward the wall of Brittany, "You can throw it out whenever, or keep it. I don't care." She answers, finally pulling the zipper across the suitcase.

"Okay, well…bye" Santana says awkwardly, bringing Jen in for a one-armed hug.

"Bye Santana, call me when you land wherever you land" Jen finishes as the door to her once shared dorm closes behind her old roommate. For some reason, she just knew in her heart this was the last she'd see of the Latina.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

As the airplane lands on the tarmac in New York, Santana realizes she has absolutely no idea where she is going. Not only does she not know where Kurt and Rachel even live, she doesn't even have their new numbers. _I'm such a genius_.

At baggage claim, she pulls her phone out of her pocket and switches airplane mode off. She quickly goes through all her contacts, making sure to stop at Blaine's number and not continuing any further down the list of "B" names. _That's just what I need right now, _she thinks to herself, _to break down and cry in the airport, I'd probably get arrested or something_, she has to laugh at the image that created for her.

-_**Hey Blaine, Its San. Do you have Rachel or Kurt's new #s?**_

She waits for him to respond as she scans the bags again for hers, still no sign of it. Worry starts to creep into her mind about a possible homeless and bag less night in New York when her phone buzzes in her hand.

-_**I just sent an email with both their #s. **_

She smiles, Blaine always comes through.

-_**Thanks Blaine!**_

She responds before pocketing her cell-phone. She scans the bags one more time, just in case it took its sweet time getting off the plane. _Aha! There it is!_ She pushes through the crowd and grabs her bag and heads out of the airport before making the appropriate calls to her high school classmates.

She presses the buzzer one more time at Rachel and Kurt's apartment. _Where are they?_ She thinks to herself, anxiety getting the better of her again. _Come on Berry!_ She repeatedly presses the buzzer five more times.

"Santana?" a very familiar singsong voice asks.

"Rachel! I've been standing her for like a half hour! Where were you?" Santana demands, turning to her high school friend.

"Sorry, class ran late. Let's go upstairs," Rachel says, smiling at her friend.

Rachel pushes her way past Santana, unlocks the door and walks into the old building.

"You want something to eat?" Rachel asks as she drops her eyes on the counter, "I can make you eggs, we haven't really been grocery shopping in a while".

"Yeah, sure eggs would be awesome." Santana replies, taking in her surroundings. Rachel and Kurt's apartment was huge, in a bad neighbourhood, but huge. It was beautifully decorated though, _probably Kurt's doing_ she thought to herself.

"So, are you going to tell me what brings you here? Or are we just going to pretend that you showing up at _my _apartment in New York is something that is totally normal and I shouldn't be even the least bit curious?" Rachel asks as Santana takes a seat at the table.

"I dropped out of college"

"Yeah, I figured that. Where are you planning on sleeping?" Rachel asks, dishing out scrambled eggs onto a plate.

Santana looks up at her friend, giving her the best sad puppy dog eyes she could muster.

"Okay fine", Rachel sighs, "You can stay here, we have a spare room but you'll have to contribute to rent and food and stuff"

"Thanks Rachel" Santana answers, giving her an honest smile, "these eggs are fantastic"

"You're welcome"

Santana finishes eating her eggs, which she realizes is the only thing she's eaten in 24 hours. Right as she finishes her last bite, Rachel clears her throat. "Kurt and I are going to this club tonight, its called Call Backs. Did you want to come with us?" She asks, grabbing the plate from Santana.

"Yeah sure, that sounds great. I definitely need a night of distraction," She answers. Santana had no idea what kinds of distractions were in store for her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

**I know the last one was really short but I had a lot of schoolwork to do and didn't have a lot of time to commit to writing this. Plus I know where I want this to go, so I'm really bored while I wait for the story to get there. Hopefully this will make up for the last one sucking so horrendously. **

"Santana! Rachel!" Kurt yells across the club, waving his arms and jumping up and down.

"I think we found him," Rachel says, playfully nudging Santana in the ribs.

"Yeah, I guess we did" she answers, moving away a little, she still wasn't really used to being buddy-buddy with Rachel.

"Hey Kurt" Santana says as the two girls approach the table Kurt had snagged for them. The boy jumps from his chair and gives her a hug, "Satan! I'm weirdly happy you're here!" He laughs as he sits down again, "Hi Rachel" he says, addressing his roommate.

"Hey Kurt, how was your day?" She asks, but before he can answer someone approaches their table. Santana looks up from her phone at the new appearance, _who was this?_

"Hey Cam!" Kurt smiles, hugging the girl. _Clearly Kurt knows her _Santana thinks to herself.

"Hi Kurt" the stranger answers, trying to release herself from Kurt's death grip hug.

Santana takes a good look at the girl now that she isn't partially morphed with Kurt. She's about Kurt's height with brown hair cut short and styled. Her eyes are a deep green, and Santana finds herself getting lost in them.

"Santana?" Rachel asks, waving her hand in front of the Latina's face.

"What?" She snaps, she hates her personal space to be invaded.

"I've been trying to introduce you to Cam and you've been effectively ignoring me" She answers, "Anyways, now that I've got your attention" she starts, looking at Santana to make sure she hasn't zoned out again, "Santana Lopez" she says, pointing to Santana, "Cameron St. James" she says, pointing to the stranger.

"Hi, you can call me Cam. Santana right? Nice to meet you" Cam says, extending her hand.

"St. James?" was all Santana could say as she grabbed the girl's hand and shook it.

"Yeah, I'm related to that one" Cam says, laughing, "He's my cousin".

Santana turns to Rachel, "You're friends with Jesse St. James's cousin?" She asks, a little stunned.

"In all fairness, I didn't know she was his cousin until after we were friends" Rachel answers, laughing at Santana's clear disdain for Cam.

"Yeah, I didn't tell her who I was until I had known her and Kurt for a month," Cam says to Santana while taking a seat at their table, "I know how my cousin was to you guys, mostly because I was there too. I was lead female vocals for Vocal Adrenaline when I was in high school".

"That's unfortunate" Santana mutters to herself while taking a sip of water. The group laughs at what she had said and continues a conversation about something Santana wasn't interested in. It had been about ten minutes; she was completely zoned out (and had planned to be the rest of the night) until something pulled her attention back to the present.

_And the songbirds are singing, _

_Like the know the score.._

She lifts her head up and looks at the stage, hoping to kill whoever is singing with her eyes. No luck.

"Hey, is there alcohol here?" Santana asks

"Yeah, but we can't buy it San, we're underage" Rachel replies, not quite sure where this question came from.

"Fuck" was all Santana replied with before putting her fingers in her ears and laying her head on the table.

Cam looks over at the new girl, "What's wrong with her?" she asks quietly to Rachel and Kurt.

"No clue", answers Rachel.

"Seriously Rach? You have no idea why she would possibly be covering her ears for this song? Or why she suddenly showed up in New York?" he asks his friend; absolutely dumbfounded she could be so slow. He turns his attention to Cam, "she super recently got out of a really serious relationship…I'm assuming this was their song." He says, looking at Santana with a worried look, this wasn't the girl he knew.

"Oh my God…"Rachel breathes, following Kurt's gaze to Santana. Their usually tough and bitchy friend had taken her fingers out of her ears and was now resting her head on her arms. It wasn't loud, but it was apparent she was crying, quite deeply too, as her entire body was shaking.

"This is really awkward" Cam says, breaking the silence that had settled over the group. Rachel shoots her a look, "Cam! She's really hurting right now!" She hisses at her.

"No, I don't mean the crying," Cam says, backtracking, "what I mean is, it's awkward because I see someone I just met, visibly shaken and torn apart by her recent breakup and all I can think about is how happy I am that she's single"

Kurt looks at her and laughs, "Cameron, seriously. Is that all you ever think about?"

"Pretty much yep" she says, joining in the laughter with Kurt.

"You two are disgusting", says Rachel as she gets up from the table.

"Oh come on Rach, I was just joking" Cam pleads.

"I don't care. My friend is upset and you two making light of this serious situation is not cool. Kurt, you suck by the way, Satan has always been slightly almost a friend to you." She says sternly to Kurt, "Come on San, we're gonna go home okay?" She says, lifting Santana from her chair and leading her out of the club.

"Holy shit Kurt." Cam says looking at her friend.

"I know right?" he exclaims, comically rolling his eyes.

"Come on, let's sing something" Cam says, grabbing Kurt's hand and pulling him toward the stage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

"Hey gorgeous"

Santana looks up as she walks into the kitchen and sees the girl from last night.

"Hi" she answers, running a hand through her tangled hair, groaning when her finger caught a knot.

"Late night?" Cam asks, handing the Latina a coffee.

"Yours was later, I was in bed before you and Kurt got here" Santana answers, inhaling the aroma of the freshly brewed coffee.

"True. I wasn't drinking though," She answers, nodding her head toward the empty bottles in the trash.

Santana looks at the girl, slightly annoyed, _who the hell is this person? Teasing me, she doesn't even know me. _

"Hello ladies!" Rachel singsongs as she skips into the kitchen to join her friends.

"You're looking pretty chipper this morning. I thought for sure you'd be in the same place as your friend here." Cam teases, motioning toward Santana.

"Oh no, I don't drink. That was all San" Rachel says, grabbing some coffee for herself.

Cam turns toward the garbage can again, _wow, _she thinks to herself, _that's impressive. _

"Well, I don't mean to sleep over and dash but I should have been at work like five minutes ago." Cam says, putting her cup down and grabbing her coat.

"Shame" Santana mumbles, only Rachel hears her.

"See you later Cam" Rachel says while keeping an eye on Santana.

"See ya Rach, thanks for letting me crash. Nice to meet you Santana" Cam yells back as she rushes out the door.

As soon as Rachel knows for sure that her friend is gone for work, she turns on the spot and marches back to where Santana is sitting.

"What the hell is your problem?" she demands.

"What are you talking about Rachel?" Santana asks, not looking up from her coffee.

"Why do you have to be so mean to Cam, like I know she didn't hear you, but still!" Rachel asks, sitting down across from Santana.

"She was teasing me" Santana states simply, making eye contact with Rachel.

"Seriously? San she was _trying_ to flirt with you" Rachel says laughing at her friend.

"That's a lot worse, now I'm more pissed off" Santana answers, getting up to get more coffee.

"What's a lot worse?" Kurt asks, joining the girls in the kitchen.

"San is pissed that Cameron was flirting with her this morning" Rachel says, smiling at Kurt.

"I'm surprised she was _just_ flirting actually," Kurt says laughing.

"What?" Santana asks, pouring coffee, "Why would you think that?"

"Because all night she kept asking how soon was "too soon" to ask you out" Kurt answers nonchalantly, taking a seat at the table.

"You can tell her that it will always be too soon" Santana answers, putting her mug down on the counter as she leaves the room.

"Where are you going?" Rachel asks.

"To shower!" Santana yells back.

When they hear the bathroom door close, the two friends look at each other and start laughing, this was not the Santana they remembered from high school. As the laughter starts to quiet, Kurt speaks up, "But in all seriousness, what happened last night when you guys got back?"

"Honestly? Nothing. She just sat on the couch and stared at the wall while I kept bringing her drinks. It wasn't until she threw up for the first time that I even saw any emotion on her face" Rachel answers, concern etched on her face.

"We should call Brittany" Kurt whispers, not wanting Santana to hear the girl's name.

"I was thinking the same thing." Rachel answers, reaching for her phone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kurt and Rachel had tried to call Brittany multiple times while Santana was showering, with no answer. Defeated, the two grabbed their coffees and moved to the living room.

"Is it bad that the gossip in me _really_ wants to know what happened?" Kurt asks, taking a sip of his coffee.

"If the only reason you want to know is so you can gossip about it, than yeah Kurt, that's bad" Rachel answers, grabbing the remote and flipping through channels.

The two hear the shower turn off, followed by the sound of the bathroom door opening.

"I'm gonna ask her" Kurt decides.

"She's going to kill you" Rachel warns, deciding on a show.

Santana walks into the living room, trying to dry her hair but with no such luck _look like I'll have to let this mess air dry_ she resigns.

"Hey San? Can we talk?" Kurt asks, he's terrified of the Latina but manages to keep is voice steady.

"Yep" she answers, sitting down next to Kurt on the couch.

"Okay, look", he starts, fidgeting a little, "I'm going to ask you something and if you don't answer me truthfully you can't live here anymore"

"Kurt!" Rachel yells.

"Okay, fine, that last part was a lie. Basically I will not stop asking until you tell me though"

"So are you going to ask me?" Santana laughs nervously.

"Why did you and Brittany break up?" Kurt asks, looking into Santana's eyes.

Santana shifts uncomfortably in her seat while nervously running a hand through her wet hair.

"I broke up with her," she answers finally in a quiet voice.

"Why?" was all Kurt said.

"I never saw her anymore, I didn't think it was fair to keep a hold on her anymore…I didn't think she'd actually let me" she sighs, looking down at her hands.

"Didn't think she'd let you do what?" Rachel asks, turning off the TV and joining the conversation.

"Well, like, I dunno. I thought I would say what I said, and then she'd tell me there was no way she was letting me go…or something like that anyways" she looks up, her eyes are about to betray her, she can feel like tears forming.

"You thought she would fight for you." Kurt said, mostly thinking out loud. It wasn't a question; it was a realization, Santana never meant to break up with Brittany.

"Yeah basically. She didn't though, so whatever" she answers, wiping her eyes and getting up, "I'm going to get dressed." And with that the Latina leaves the living room.

Kurt and Rachel look at each other, neither of them was expecting this.

"Well that was stupid" Rachel says, turning back to the TV.

"Rachel, are you honestly implying that if you were in the same place as Santana that you wouldn't try the same shit?" Kurt asks accusingly.

"Would you?!" Rachel asks

"Yeah, I would. I get what she was trying to do." Kurt says, getting up to wash his coffee mug out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

**AN: At this point its like a week later in the story. If you don't like it…whatever. **

"I'm really not a fan of this" Santana said, helping Rachel get blankets out of the linin closet.

"I know, but a pipe burst in her apartment Santana, where else is she going to stay?" Rachel says, grabbing a pillow.

"Anywhere else would be fine, a homeless shelter would be preferable to this." She answers as she thinks back to last week.

_They were at callbacks again, why are they always there? The only person who seems to be here more than us is Cam. Speak of the devil._

"_Hey guys!" I heard her say, running toward us and dishing out hugs. First Rachel, then Kurt, finishing with me. I'm not going to lie, the hug felt nice, like really nice, but it didn't change the fact that a stranger was touching me. Before I could say anything, I felt her hand close around mine, _

"_Come on, I got us a table" she smiles, pulling me along with her. _

_At this point I'm trying really hard to be mad, or at least a little pissed off. It was really hard though; this girl was so fucking charming. I spent the entire night actively ignoring her advances, purposely not laughing at her jokes and not clapping at any of her songs. No false hope, she won't want me after tonight. I had hoped anyways, but of course, I was wrong. That night was pretty much the only night Cam didn't come back with Kurt after CallBacks, so as we were leaving the club I felt accomplished, I had managed to keep her at bay. _

_I was wrong. _

_Rachel and Kurt were already out of sight when I felt someone grab my wrist and pull me back. Before I knew what was even happening, Cameron's lips crashed against mine. My brain knew I should slap her across her stupid face, but my heart seemed to be saying, "Seriously Santana? We need this!" so of course, I kissed her back. So much for no false hope. _

_Eventually my brain overpowered my heart and I pushed her away, "I'm sorry" I stammered, "I can't", and with that I turned and ran after my friends. _

_I hadn't seen her since. _

"I really don't understand why you hate her so much" Rachel says, refolding the blankets and placing them on the couch, "she's really a nice person."

"She just rubs me the wrong way" _that was a terrible excuse_ she thought to herself, _oh well, there is no way I'm telling them she kissed me. _

"Whatever Santana," Rachel said, rolling her eyes, "You have to at least play nice while she's here"

"Fine"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Santana is in her room when she hears Cameron's voice, _why does she have to live here?_ She thinks to herself. It wasn't even like she hated the girl, that wasn't it at all. The fact was that she was really attracted to Cameron and she felt bad about it. I mean, she just broke up with Brittany, she shouldn't be feeling anything towards anyone right now! _Fuck!_ She thinks, crashing onto the bed. _Well better go say hi_, she thinks, gathering herself and leaving her bedroom.

"Hey Santana!" Cameron says excitedly, rushing over to hug the Latina. When Cam's arms close around her, she can hardly breathe. Not because the girl was holding her tightly, but because being this close to Cameron was almost too much to handle. _She smells really good_, Santana thinks, inhaling the girl's vanilla perfume before removing herself from the hug.

"Hey Cam." She answers smiling. _Rachel told me to play nice_ she thinks, looking over at her roommate.

"So Santana, Cam, I have to leave for school shortly" Rachel says, checking her watch, "and after class I have a rehearsal with Brody. Kurt is working late today finishing some column or something, so the two of you will be alone until pretty late." Rachel says, looking at Santana as a playful grin lands on her face.

"Cool" was all Cameron said as she took her bag toward the couch, "what did you want to do tonight then?" She asks, looking at Santana.

"I don't know, maybe just hang out and watch a movie or something? I don't really feel like going out and partying today".

"Sounds awesome."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

"It doesn't look like Kurt or Rachel have a lot of movies to choose from Cam." Santana says, bent over the entertainment unit, rifling through piles of records, but as of right now, no DVDS.

"Well we could just turn the TV on and see what happens?" Cam suggests grabbing the remote off the coffee table.

"Yeah I guess that works" Santana answers, turning around and facing Cam. _That girl is really fucking hot_ she thinks to herself as she scans the areas she could sit in. The empty seats include a chair, and the other spot on the couch. Because of her confusing feelings, she opts for the chair.

"What are you doing?" Cam asks, "Come sit next to me."

Santana gets up and walks toward the couch, but before sitting down she decides she needs to be honest with her new roommate.

"Look, the other night" she begins.

"Stop," Cam interrupts, "It was my fault, I shouldn't have kissed you, now will you please sit down" she asks again.

"That's not what I was going to say," Santana answers, sitting down on the couch. She turns her body to face Cam, "I really liked it when you kissed me, and that was really confusing for me. I mean I _know _I'm gay, that wasn't the confusing part" She starts, laughing, "See, I just got out of a really serious relationship, like I thought I'd be with this girl until I died. So when you kissed me, I…felt things." She says, looking down at her hands. "I feel really guilty, like I know we aren't together anymore, but I feel like I'm betraying Britt or something."

"I really didn't want you to feel that way," Cam says, her voice shaking slightly.

"No I know," Santana says, settling into the couch, "so what are we watching?" she asks, smiling at Cam.

They were halfway through The Avengers when her phone started ringing from her bedroom.

"Did you want me to pause it?" Cam asks, looking for the remote.

"No, it's cool. It'll probably be quick, plus I've seen it before" Santana answers, hurrying to her room.

"Hello?" she asks, sitting down on her bed.

"Santana hi! Oh my god!" a familiar voice answered on the other line.

"Mercedes?" Santana asks, checking her caller ID, "Why does it say your number is restricted?"

"Long story, that's not why I called," The girl said excitedly, "Check Facebook"

"Okay?" Santana answers, placing her phone between her ear and her shoulder as she reaches for her computer. "What am I looking for exactly?" she asks, logging in.

"You'll know. Oh and San?" she says.

"What?"

"I'm really sorry" Mercedes sighs into the phone.

Santana was just about to ask what the hell the girl was talking about when she saw the first thing on her newsfeed. It was a top story because so many people have commented and liked it. She felt her dinner churn in her stomach as she finally began taking in what she was seeing.

**Brittany S. Pierce is now in a relationship with Sam Evans**

She hadn't even realized she had dropped the phone on the ground; she hadn't noticed the tears threatening to spill over and down her face, what she did notice however, was her rage. _How could I be so stupid?_ She thought _I was worried about hurting Britt! She clearly had no intention of trying not to hurt me. _

She slammed her computer closed and stood up.

_Two can play at this game Brittany S. Pierce_ she thinks as she walks back into the living room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Hey, do we have any snacks?" Cam asks, looking through the cupboards, "Santana?" she asks, turning around to see if the Latina is still there. "Santana, what are you doing?" She asks, standing up. The Latina had been standing in the kitchen, silently, just watching the girl rifle through cupboards.

"San, you're really starting to freak me out," Cam says, slowly approaching Santana.

"San?" she asks one more time, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Santana looks up and makes eye contact with the girl, a playful grin spread across her face, her eyes a shade darker. Before Cam can ask any more questions, Santana grabs the girl's waist and pulls her closer. That is all the hint Cameron needs as she crashes her lips against Santana's. Cameron's lips move to Santana's jawline, then to her neck, before moving back to her mouth, begging for entrance with her tongue. The Latina obliges.

The two girls stumble into Santana's bedroom, not letting each other go.

"Take your pants off" Santana demands, pushing Cam onto her bed.

"What?" Cameron asks, stunned. The natural born leader is certainly not used to being told what to do, especially in the bedroom.

"Did you not hear me?" Santana responds, pulling her t-shirt over her head and removing her bra, "I said, take your pants off."

Cam hesitates slightly before nodding silently and pulling her jeans off.

"Now you" Cam says.

"Don't tell me what to do," Santana responds, pushing Cam back onto the bed before climbing on top of her.

Their lips crash together as the resume their previous make-out session. Lips still locked, Santana tries to (unsuccessfully) take her own pants off.

"Fuck," the Latina mutters as she pulls away from Cam to focus on the pants-off task. Cameron takes this moment to remove her NYADA hoodie and bra, and throw them onto the floor. As soon has the Latina's pants are around her ankles, Cam grabs her around her waist and pulls her back to the bed.

Santana's hand rests on Cam's inner thigh; she grins as she feels the heat emitting from the girl. A soft moan escapes Cam as Santana's lips find their way to her left nipple, using her free hand to give the other the same treatment. She stops as she notices Cam's hands reaching down to touch herself.

"Uh-uh" Santana whispers in the girl's ear. She takes this moment to shove her leg between her lover's thighs. A cry escapes Cam's lips as she grabs Santana and tries to push herself harder into the Latina. Cam attempts to start a rhythm against her lover but Santana isn't interested in that.

"What are you doing?" She asks, pulling away from Cam, "Did I say you could do that yet?" She stands up off the bed, pretending to reach for her t-shirt, but Cam's hand closes around her wrist.

"Please." The girl is almost begging at this point.

"Take your underwear off" Santana demands, still turned away from Cam. She feels the grip on her wrist release as Cam quickly pulls her own underwear off and throws them across the room.

30 seconds of silence follow as Cam waits for Santana to turn around and finish what she started.

"San?" The girl asks hesitantly, standing up and moving behind Santana.

The Latina whips around and pushes Cam back on the bed, their lips meet and Santana grants Cam's tongue access almost immediately. Mid kiss, and without warning, Santana shoves two fingers deep inside Cam, causing Cam to moan into the kiss.

"I got you pretty worked up," Santana says as she pulls away from the kiss momentarily.

"Uh-huh, yep" Cam stammers, sitting up slightly to reach the girl's mouth again.

Santana grins as she shoves another finger into her girl, rubbing her thumb against Cam's clit.

"Fuck" Cam sighs into the kiss, causing a slight wetness to form on the Latina's underwear.

Santana decides to stop toying with the girl, and she starts to pump her fingers harder, shoving them deeper.

"You ready?" Santana whispers into Cam's ear.

"Yes" Cam answers, looking into Santana's eyes before crashing their lips together again.

Santana moves her thumb back to Cam's clit, never breaking the rhythm of her fingers. That's all it takes, she feels the muscles tightening around her fingers as Cam's nails dig into her back.

Cameron's back arches and a guttural moan escapes her as Santana helps her ride out the orgasm.

"Where did that come from?" Cam asks as Santana moves up onto the bed and settles next to Cam, "I mean I'm glad it happened, but it was a little random."

Cam looks down, placing a gentle kiss on Santana's forehead.

Santana pulls herself closer to Cameron, placing an arm across Cam's chest, "I just realized I was being stupid. Brittany doesn't matter, she's not here and you are…wait that sounded bad," Santana says, looking up at Cam with a worried look on her face.

Cam laughs, "you know what? I actually don't care why it happened, I'm just glad it did."

The two close their eyes and prepare for sleep, "wait!" Cam says, looking over to Santana, "I didn't do you yet…"

The Latina chuckles, "You'll just owe me one", she places a gentle kiss on Cam's lips before turning around and falling asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

"Hey Rach-" Kurt starts, before noticing Rachel, her finger pressed against her lips, "sshhhh" she hisses.

"What?" Kurt whispers, closing their apartment door. Rachel just nods her head toward Santana's bedroom. It takes him a few moments, but as she studies the scene, a paused movie, cupboards open…it clicks.

"Oh my God!" he yell/whispers.

"I know" Rachel mouths, fist-bumping her roommate.

"It's about time though, I was getting sick of the amount of sexual tension in this apartment". Kurt says, turning to go to his room, "goodnight Rachel."

"'Night Kurt" Rachel answers, smiling to herself as she enters her own room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Hey Cam," Santana says, walking into the kitchen. She sees Cameron sitting at the kitchen table, head in hands, "What's wrong?"

Cameron runs a hand through her hair before turning to look at Santana.

"What are we doing here? We've been messing around for what, like a month? Are you my girlfriend? Because if not, I can't do this anymore." Cam says, sadness very much present on her face.

"Stop it" Santana says, walking closer to Cameron, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Yes you're my girlfriend, and no, you aren't allowed to break-up with me"

Cameron smiles and stands up, placing a hand on the back of her girlfriend's head, pulling her in for a kiss.

"Jesus Christ, can you guys stop being so horny for like two minutes?" Kurt asks, contorting his face into a disgusted look.

The two girls pull apart; "Shut up Kurt, just because you're jealous" Santana playfully jabs at her roommate.

"What are you guys doing for Thanksgiving?" Cam asks, turning to Kurt and grabbing a coffee.

"Rachel and I are probably just going to stay here, have a little orphan's thanksgiving" Kurt answers, "What about you San?" he asks.

"Going back to Lima, promised my mom I'd see her," she says, sitting at the kitchen table, "Did you want to come with me?" Santana asks Cameron.

"What, like to your house?"

"Yeah," Santana answers.

"I'd love to" Cam says, leaning in for a kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

"San, I'm really fucking nervous" Cam said, as they pull up to the infamous Breadstix.

"Don't be Cam, they're going to love you, just like I do" Santana says, grabbing Cam's hand.

"What?"

"I said I love you," Santana whispers into Cam's ear before placing a gentle kiss on her neck.

"I love you too" Cam says, gently squeezing her girlfriend's hand before getting out of the car.

The two girls walk, hand-in-hand, into the restaurant to join Santana's high school friends.

"Hey Santana, over here!" Mercedes yells, waving her hand to get Santana's attention.

"Let's go babe", Santana whispers, squeezing Cam's hand.

"Hi guys!" Santana says to her friends, sliding into the booth.

"Hey Santana, who's your friend?" Quinn asks, nodding toward Cam.

"Oh, this is Cameron, my girlfriend. Cam this is Quinn, Mercedes, Finn, Mike and Puck".

"New girlfriend hey? Can I watch this time?" Puck asks Santana, which results in a hard punch to his bicep from the Latina.

"Anyways…"Mercedes starts, "how did you two meet?"

"Well I knew Rachel and Kurt from school, and I ran into them when they brought Santana to this club the NYADA students hang out at" Cam answers.

"Basically I blew her off for weeks before I finally let her kiss me." Santana continues, resting her head on her girlfriend's shoulder.

"And by that she means she let me kiss her without slapping me in the face right after" Cam says, causing the group to laugh.

"I don't mean to be a buzz kill", Finn starts,

"Of course you do double stuffed" Santana says, looking at Finn, "but do go on."

"Okay well, like I was saying. I don't mean to be a buzz kill, but have you seen Brittany yet Santana?"

Cameron could feel her girlfriend's body tense at Finn's words. The two of them talk about Brittany all the time, but only on Santana's terms, Cameron would never bring her up first. Finn had brought her up, and that wasn't okay.

"Finn. Look, I don't know you that well, but with all due respect, it's none of your fucking business when and if Santana sees Brittany."

The table silenced, mouths open and staring at this girl Santana had brought with her. In Santana's last relationship, she was the tough one, the one who stood up for Brittany. None of them had ever thought Santana would be the one who needed taking care of, but here they were, witnessing Cameron telling Finn off. Before any of them can say anything however, a phone starts to ring.

_I'm just a poor boy, nobody loves me_

_He's just a poor boy, from a poor family. _

"Shit, that's probably Jesse, I should take this." Cam says, grabbing her phone and placing a kiss on Santana's head as she gets up to take the call.

"That was…unexpected" Quinn speaks first.

"Right though?" Mercedes says to Quinn.

"What was unexpected?" Santana asks, taking a sip of her drink.

"Seriously San?" Quinn asks, "You're dating you."

"What are you talking about Quinn?" Santana rolls her eyes at her friend, "Cam is nothing like me."

"Oh okay, because if you were still dating Brittany and someone put her in an awkward position like Finn just put you in, you wouldn't have stood up for her in exactly the same way." Quinn asks, silently daring Santana to deny the statement.

"Sorry about that guys," Cam says, sliding back into the booth, "Jesse wanted to know if I'd be gracing the family with my presence this year. I told him he was lucky and he could be the star of this thanksgiving, but not to expect the same treatment come Christmas".

"Who is Jesse?" Mike asks, speaking up for the first time that night.

"Jesse is my cousin…Jesse St. James is my younger cousin" Cam answers, shifting uncomfortably as the entire group turns to look at her.

"What?" Finn practically yells. "Santana what the hell?!"

"Oh shut up Finn. We aren't in high school anymore, I don't think it really matters" Santana says, shooting a dirty look Finn's way.

"Do you not remember what Jesse did to us?! You're fucking his cousin!" Finn yells.

For the second time that night, the entire table is silenced. No one really knows what to say to ease the tension.

"What did you just say to her?" Cameron demands, standing up, "you disrespecting my girlfriend Finn?"

"No…I…" Finn stammers, intimidated by the girl.

"I know what you are Finn. I know what you did to Santana in high school, and it wasn't cool. Not at all, but I thought I would give you the benefit of the doubt. You know, because you were in high school when it happened, you were uninformed and immature or whatever. I came here with the intent of at least pretending to like you, and you go and disrespect my girlfriend like that? You are a bad person Finn, and I feel sorry for you for having to spend each and every day with yourself." Cam stops to catch her breath and attempt to calm down, "As for Jesse, yes he is my cousin, yes he messed with the New Directions. Was I there when that was going down? No I wasn't. I graduated the year before Vocal Adrenaline lost to you guys at Nationals, the only reason you won I'm pretty sure. Vocal Adrenaline had lost its greatest female lead it had seen in years the same year you finally learned how to dance. Jesse may be a dick sometimes, but he is my family, and including him, you've managed to disrespect two members of my family tonight." Cam finishes, turning toward the rest of the group.

"Look, the rest of you are super awesome and I hope I get to hang out and get to know you more before we leave for New York," Cam says, addressing Santana's friends, "San, if I don't get out of here I'll probably kick Finn's ass. So I'm going to go wait in the car." And with that, Cameron exits the restaurant.

"Guys, I gotta go with her, sorry." Santana apologizes, grabbing her purse and running after Cameron.

Once Santana is out of the restaurant Quinn turns to Finn.

"You just had to fuck it up didn't you Finn?" Quinn asks accusingly, poking him in the chest.

"I didn't mean to" Finn pleads.

"Yeah you never mean to." Mike mumbles, taking a sip of his drink.

"Okay," Mercedes interjects, trying to change the subject, "did you guys notice anything about what Cam was saying to Finn?" she asks, the group looks at her silently, shaking their heads.

"She called Santana her family…"she explains.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

"Cam, baby, you didn't say anything all the way home from the restaurant…I know Finn pissed you off. Baby please talk to me" Santana pleads, gripping her girlfriend's forearms for dear life.

Cameron looks up at Santana, tears threatening to spill over and betray her, her bottom lip quivers slightly, which does not go unnoticed.

"Cam?! What's wrong? Please talk to me." Santana cries, cupping Cam's face in her hands.

"I need to ask you something, and you need to be honest with me" Cam says, her voice cracking as her tears spill over and down her face.

"What?" Santana asks worriedly, dropping her hands from Cam's face.

"Are you still in love with Brittany" Cam whispers, dropping her head to avoid Santana's eyes.

"Excuse me?" Santana asks, taking a step backwards.

"Are you still in love with Brittany?" Cam asks, a little more loudly this time, raising her head and looking at her girlfriend.

"Let's go inside and talk about this, it's getting cold out here." Was all Santana said as she turned and walked into her house.

The two girls walk into the Lopez home and up the stairs to Santana's room, both taking a seat on the bed.

"Okay, where is this coming from?" Santana asks, taking Cam's hands in her own.

"I guess I've been thinking about this for a while, and tonight when Finn mentioned _her, _you got so tense. I've been trying to burry the feelings, but with your reaction tonight it brought them all back to the surface…"

"Oh babe," Santana sighs, running a hand through her hair, "what happened with Brittany is really complicated, and I owe you an apology for never taking the time to explain it to you. Britt was the first girl I was _with, _so of course I was in love with her. She was the one who made me fully accept what I was, who I am. But before we got together, she was my best friend in the entire world, and I still consider her a friend. Our break-up was really weird, I wasn't sure if we were actually broken up or not. She hurt me, really badly, when I saw she had moved on, and I guess I'm still a little upset about it. Which is why I reacted the way I did when Finn mentioned her." Santana explains. She cups Cam's face again before continuing, "Cameron St. James, you have to understand that I am in love. I am in love with _you_!" She finishes and kisses Cam. She pulls back and waits for Cameron to answer her, and she does, just not in the way she was expecting.

Cameron had heard what she needed to hear. She pushed Santana down on her bed so that she was lying on her back. Climbing on top of her girlfriend, she wraps her legs around her waist, tightly straddling her. She leans forward and gently massages Santana's lips with her own.

"Cameron, what are you doing" Santana manages to get out while Cam sucks on her neck, "I thought we were talking?"

Cam stops what she's doing and sits up, "Santana, sweetheart," Cameron says, pulling her shirt over her head, "Shut the fuck up".

"Okay" Santana nods, using her arms to push her up on the bed so she can get at her girlfriend's lips again.

The two fall back down on the bed again; losing themselves in each others embrace. Santana moves her hands from Cam's hair and unclasps her girlfriend's bra, removing it and throwing it across the room.

"Let me get on top" Santana whispers in Cam's ear, and her girlfriend obliges.

Once on top, Santana removes her own shirt, tossing it in the corner with the other discarded clothing. Making sure she keeps eye contact with her girlfriend, she unclasps her own bra and lets it slide slowly down her arms.

Cam gasps, taking in the sight before her. This girl was so unbelievably beautiful, so incredibly breathtaking, and this girl was all hers, all hers and no one else's.

The two embrace again, their lips crashing, Cam's tongue begging for entrance into Santana's mouth, Santana obliges.

"Fuck me San" Cameron whispers.

"It would be my pleasure babe" Santana answers, playing with the waist of Cam's pants before sticking her hand down them.

"Oh my God"

The two girls freeze. A lump forms in Santana's throat, because she recognizes the voice that interrupted them. She closes her eyes, hoping she can wish herself out of this situation.

"Santana," Cameron hisses, "your hand is still down my pants, and I'd like to grab a shirt…seeing as I'm topless."

"Oh fuck." Santana answers, pulling her hand out of her girlfriend's pants and throwing a pillow over her chest, "cover yourself up, that's for me to see only." She tells Cam as she gets off the bed and grabs her own shirt before turning to face the intruder.

"I'm assuming my mom let you in." Santana says, turning to look at the blonde in her doorway.

"Uh…yeah" Brittany answers, staring right past Santana, and right at Cameron, "I really didn't mean to…uh…interrupt anything San."

"Yeah, well ya did" Cameron says, glaring at Brittany as she puts her bra back on, "I'm gonna go downstairs and grab some water San," Cam says, kissing Santana's cheek, "I'm watching you" she hisses, as she points at Brittany.

The two girls stand awkwardly in the doorway of Santana's bedroom until they hear the tap.

"Britt, what are you doing here?" Santana asks her ex-girlfriend.

"Mercedes told Sam you were back and Sam told me. Why didn't _you _tell me you were back?" Brittany asks, hurt spreading across her face, something Santana chooses not to notice.

"We aren't together anymore Britt, it really isn't necessary for me to tell you when and if I come back to Lima."

"Quinn also said you dropped out of school. Why'd you do that San? You're so smart!" Brittany asks, lip quivering.

"Britt seriously, you're my friend and we can hang out in a group, but it honestly isn't your concern anymore what I do with my time." Santana answers.

"Yeah, and it clearly isn't that new girl's concern what you do with your time either! She shouldn't have allowed you to drop out! She's no good for you San"

"Britt, I think it's time for you to leave" Santana says, looking blankly at the girl she once loved.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**AN: Thanks for reading so far, and thanks for the great reviews! With that said, I am intending on continuing this story for as long as I have the idea. However, I don't really like the way Cameron is going right now, so I may or may not change her up. Fair warning. **

Cameron had been asleep for an hour by now, but Santana just couldn't settle. She knew why of course, but she didn't want to admit to herself that the reason her brain refused to shut down for the night was because of how mean she was to the blonde Cheerio. Santana knew why Brittany acted the way she did, if she had walked in on her and Sam, or her and anyone for that matter, Snix probably would have woken up. So why was she so mean to her? She reruns the moment from earlier that day in her head again.

"_Santana." Brittany said exhaling, I could see the hurt on her face, I hate when I put that there. _

"_Britt…"I say, walking toward her, intending on making the hurt disappear, but she flinches away as I touch her arm. _

"_Don't." She whispered, her voice cracking. _

"_You should probably go now Brittany…"I mumbled, turning away from her. I couldn't stand to watch the girl I used to care so much about cry. My back turned didn't stop me from hearing her sobs. _

"_Okay." Brittany whimpered, turning to go. I didn't turn around until I heard the front door close behind her. _

Santana sits up, swinging her legs over the bed and running a hand through her tangled hair.

_I have to call her_ she thought, quietly getting up as to not disturb her sleeping girlfriend. She knew she shouldn't be calling Brittany at this time of night, if only to protect Cameron, but she just had to. So she grabs her phone and heads downstairs to the living room.

"Hello?" a groggy voice asks over the phone.

"Britt?" Santana asks, she doesn't really know why she asked…she's the one who called her.

"Yeah…Santana?" Britt asks, sounding a little more awake now, "What it is? Is everything okay? Are you okay?"

Santana sighs, how could she have been so mean to Brittany? Even though they had a kind of rocky break-up, this girl was and will always be her best friend, and she didn't deserve to be treated like crap.

"San?"

"Yeah, sorry I'm here. Everything's fine…" Santana starts, noticing how big of a lie she just told, "Actually, that's a lie…I'm sorry Britt."

"About what Sanny?" Britt asks, using the old nickname that only came to be after their relationship became "official".

"About earlier. I treated you like shit for no reason, and I'm really sorry." Santana explains, trying to keep her voice steady.

"Oh." Was the only noise that came from the other end.

"I just, I don't even know why I did that…but when I saw you standing in my room, I just got so…so angry." She finally admits.

"I didn't mean to walk in on you guys like that…"Britt mumbles a bit sheepishly.

"No! Not about that. I was angry and hurt and sad and regretful. All the emotions that I felt the day I found out you were with Sam, they just boiled up to the surface again. I was so mad at you Brittany. How could you have moved on so quickly?" Santana asks, letting herself give into the tears.

"What do you mean by that? I waited a long time before moving on, or at least _trying_ to move on. You broke up with me, and then you just cut off contact Santana, Sam was there for me when you weren't. He was there for me when I needed you, I needed you so badly, to hold me and tell me everything was going to be all right and you weren't there! You were never there!" Brittany says, her voice getting louder.

"Brittany, I graduated, I had a scholarship…"

"That I got for you!" Brittany yells, interrupting.

"Britt, I had a scholarship, I _had _to leave Lima to go to college. Don't you understand that I didn't want to leave you? That every single day away from you was an uphill battle? That some mornings I couldn't get out of bed, that I just held onto that unicorn plushie for dear life. I needed you too!" Santana yells, completely forgetting her sleeping girlfriend upstairs.

"If you needed me so badly why did you break up with me?!" Brittany challenges, her voice cracking as she yells louder.

"I did that for you!" Santana cries into the phone.

"Did what for me?! Sent me into the worst depression known to man?! Thanks Santana, it was really appreciated, great fucking gift."

Santana gasped, Brittany _never _swears, especially not at her.

"Britt…"Santana whispers, silent sobs shaking her body.

"Santana, just answer me one thing okay?" Brittany asks, her voice returning to normal volume.

"Anything."

"Why her?" Brittany asks, so quietly over the phone.

"Why her what?" Santana asks, a little confused as to what the girl is actually asking.

"She was really mean to me Sanny…why are you choosing to spend your time with someone like that? Is she mean to you to?" Brittany asks, concern quite evident in her voice.

"Oh Brittany…" Santana sighs, "I'm really sorry she was mean to you, it's just you make her really insecure. She can't stand the thought of me leaving her for you, and she's terrified it's going to happen…but no Brittany, she isn't mean to me."

"She thinks you're going to come back to me?" Brittany asks innocently.

Santana couldn't help but notice the way Brittany phrased the question…_come back to me?_

"Yeah, she does. You walked in on me trying to console her after a mini-meltdown over you." Santana admits, not sure if that part of her relationship with Cameron was supposed to be a secret.

"Oh." Brittany answers, Santana is sure she can detect a smile in her voice.

"I snuck down here to talk to you, but Cam's probably going to notice I'm gone soon. I should go, I'll see you later Britt." Santana says, pressing the end button on her phone, hanging up on Brittany.

"I love you" Brittany whispers into a dial tone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

**Brittany's POV**

"I love you" Brittany whispers into a dial tone.

She grips her phone tighter, it's the only link she has to Santana and she's going to make sure she never lets it go. Looking around her room, she is reminded by all the memories her and her ex-girlfriend made in there, the entire room is covered in pictures of the two of them. Every single present Santana has ever given Brittany, no matter how small, lined the shelves of the small room, Brittany had even held onto one of Santana's forgotten Cheerio's hoodies, which is hidden away in her closet.

_Sam will never come in this room…_Brittany thinks, _he'd know for sure that he wasn't who I wanted to be with…_

Brittany thinks back on the days leading up to when she had finally decided to allow Sam to be her boyfriend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

**Day One**

"Brittany, it's been a month since Santana left, are you going to tell me what happened yet?" Blaine presses for the 100th time that week. The two had become a lot closer since the rest of the Glee club graduated.

"I don't know…" Brittany mumbles, looking down at her food.

"Britt…" Blaine sighs, reaching for Brittany's hand, "I'm here for you, and you know you can tell me anything."

"Well, I guess it has been a month…"Brittany starts, her walls starting to come down.

"Exactly." Blaine says, a smile spreading across his face.

"Santana dumped me…" Brittany whispers, her lower lip quivering at the memory of that night.

"What?!" Blaine asks pulling his hand from Brittany's as he jumps back in shock.

"Yeah." Brittany answers, taking a sip of her milk.

"Why though?" Blaine asks, leaning toward Brittany.

"I don't know…I keep trying to think of what I did wrong, but I can't think of anything. I really miss her Blaine." Brittany whimpers, burying her face in Blaine's neck.

"Have you guys talked about it since?" Blaine asks, rubbing Brittany's back.

"She keeps ignoring me. I've called, texted, emailed, everything! She doesn't care about me anymore…"Brittany mumbles, another sob wracking her body.

"Britt…"Blaine sighs, kissing the girls head.

_What the fuck Santana_ he thinks as he looks down at his friend.

**Day Three**

That was it then, the friend she had made in Sam, the one friendship she relied on to get her through this hell, is ruined.

_Why did he have to go and ruin everything? _Brittany fumes, _why couldn't we just be friends, why did he have to go and tell me he loved me…_

It wasn't fair, after all the shit she'd been through, Brittany was more than sure she didn't need or deserve this right now. Sam just had to go and ruin everything by singing her that cheesy love song in Glee yesterday.

_I just want Sanny_ Brittany thinks, sobbing into her hands as she collapses onto her bed.

**Day Four**

She had thought about it all night long, she wasn't proud of the idea, or that she had decided to go through with it, but it had to be done. Brittany didn't think of herself as a mean person, no one thought of Brittany as a mean person as a matter of fact, which is what made this plan so great, no one will see it coming.

Brittany didn't know a lot, but what she did know well was her ex-girlfriend. She knew how Santana used to react when someone would look a little too long at her, or when she was with Artie, that drove Santana over the edge. She knew that the one thing Santana couldn't handle above anything else was jealousy. Brittany knew that once jealousy reared its ugly head, Santana would check out and Auntie Snixx would be back. She was putting all she had on the fact that Snixx wouldn't let her go.

She takes a deep breath; _here it goes_, she thinks as she clicks the button that will put it all in motion. It takes less than five minutes before Sam accepts and their relationship becomes Facebook official.

_And now we wait_ Brittany thinks, smiling to herself, she was so sure she'd be hearing from her girl any day now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

_I can't believe I did that…_Brittany thinks. Her plan had backfired in a big way, instead of jealousy bringing her home; it sent her into the arms of another girl. Now Brittany was stuck in a relationship she hated, with the memory of seeing her girl straddling someone else.

"Oh my God" Brittany says, getting up from her bed and running to her bathroom, the memory of Santana and Cameron together had literally made her sick to her stomach.

Crawling back to her bed, Brittany checks the time, 2:03am…_better call Sam_.

"Hi Sam!" Brittany all but yells into the phone.

"Brittany? It's the middle of the night, what's wrong?" Sam asks groggily.

"I don't mean to do this so sudden and out of no where for you, but I can't keep going on like this." Brittany explains.

"Can't keep doing what?" Sam asks, he is pretty sure of what he's about to hear but asks anyways. Praying that she'll say anything else.

"Us. I can't do us anymore." She didn't say anything else. Sam swallows hard, tears beginning to form.

"Is this about Santana?" Sam asks quietly.

"Isn't it always?" Brittany sighs.

"Okay. I'm going to go back to bed. Goodnight Brittany"

"Goodnight."

_I'm going to get her back. _Brittany thinks, as she settles into bed for the final time that night.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**AN: Guys I am super sorry for the quality of writing/weird post times as of late. My Internet has been really screwy, and school has been piling up so this was on the backburner. Thank you all for your support! As this is a Glee FanFic, I've decided to possibly incorporate a musical number in this chapter. **

**Enjoy **

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Ugh" Cameron groans, pulling the blankets over her head.

"I've got it" Santana mumbles, still half asleep as she turns off their alarm.

"We've got to get up Cam" Santana says, pulling the blankets down from her girlfriend's face and kissing her cheek.

"I don't want to" Cam complains, burying her face into Santana.

"Babe, come on," Santana laughs, pulling Cameron closer to her.

"Can't we just stay here today?" Cam pouts, "I don't want to go to McKinley."

"Well, _I_ have to go. I promised everyone I'd see them, plus I have to help the new kids get better at sucking less." Santana answers, resting her head on top of Cameron's.

"Is Brittany going to be there?" Cameron asks, moving closer to Santana.

"Yes sweetheart, Brittany is going to be at her high school today." Santana sighs.

"Well then _I _have to go too." Cameron laughs slightly before attacking her girlfriend's lips with her own.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

She's at her locker when she hears the all too familiar voice. Closing her eyes, she imagines it all the way it was, Santana would approach her locker, right next to her own. She'd ask Santana what class they had first, Santana would laugh and tell her before kissing her briefly on the lips. Then they would hook pinkies and walk to their class together.

This wasn't how it is now though, now Brittany's locker neighbour is some freshman she doesn't know, she rarely figures out what her first class is, and no one is placing quick kisses on her lips anymore.

The two girls walk into McKinley, laughing and holding hands. Cameron spots Brittany at her locker first; Santana senses her mood changing slightly and looks up to see the culprit.

"Oh." Santana whispers, giving her girlfriend's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Hey, um, would you mind going on ahead without me? I kind of have to do some apologizing to a certain blonde cheerleader." Cam says, smiling at her girlfriend.

"Yeah sure babe." Santana beams, _at least they'll get along_ she thinks before kissing her girlfriend goodbye.

"Hi Brittany." Cameron says shyly, approaching the girl.

"Hello." Brittany says coldly.

"We never really got introduced the other day. I'm Cameron St. James." She says, holding out her hand to Brittany.

"Okay." Brittany says, looking down at outstretched hand before turning away disgusted.

"Look," Cam starts, grabbing Brittany's arm to keep her from leaving.

"Don't touch me." Brittany says, grabbing Cameron's hand and removing it from her own arm.

"I really wanted to apologize for the way I acted the other day. It really wasn't right of me to treat you like that. It's just, for whatever reason, you bring out the worst qualities in me. It's like you know where all the insecurities are in me, and you're able to bring them out without even trying." Cam says hurriedly, not quite sure how much time she has before Brittany decides to bail again.

"What?" Brittany asks stunned.

"I'm sorry Brittany. It wasn't my place to act the way I did towards you. You're very important to Santana and I need to respect the friendship you two have…even if it does cause the monster jealousy to rear its head."

"Wow…uh…I'm sorry I cockblocked you." Brittany says, and the two girls laugh.

"So can we start over?" Cam asks hopefully.

"Sure." Brittany says, grabbing Cameron's hand. _Fuck no _Brittany's thinking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Santana continues down the hallway without her girlfriend, hopeful that the two most important people in her life will be able to sort out their issues.

"Hey Sam," Santana smiles at her trouty-mouthed ex-boyfriend, "How's it going?"

"Not the greatest actually." He says flatly before closing his locker a little too forcefully.

"Why? What's wrong?" Santana asks worriedly, _did his Dad lose his job again?_

"Like you don't already know. I'm late for class." He says, glaring, before turning and walking away.

_What the fuck?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

They had all gathered in the auditorium for today's Glee lesson. Santana couldn't help but notice that Sam and Brittany were sitting very far away from each other.

"I just wanted to say, welcome back, to all our graduates," Finn starts, "we're trying out different songs, really trying to get the right one for sectionals. Today is Brittany's turn to show us what she has prepared."

The group claps as Brittany take the stage.

"I just came up with this last night…so no dancing." Brittany says hurriedly.

The music starts and Santana's heart stops-she recognizes this song. She looks over at Cameron, her girlfriend, for the moment, looks content. _She doesn't know it…Fuck. _

_An empty room,_

_I'm empty too_

_And everything reminds me of you_

_So many things_

_I shouldn't have missed_

_The more that I push_

_And the more you resist_

_It's easy to say it's for the best_

_When you want more_

_While you leave me with less_

Santana can feel her girlfriend's eyes boring into her, but she refuses to make eye contact with her.

_I know you're fine, but what do I do?_

_I know you're fine, but what do I do?_

Brittany's eyes find Santana's as she begins the next verse of the song.

_I'm awake, and trying_

_While you're sleeping like a babe_

_Beside her_

_I'm on the ledge while you're so_

_God damn polite and composed_

_And I know you see me,_

_And you're making it look so easy_

_What comes and goes,_

_I'd go without_

Cameron jerks her hand away from Santana's grasp before balling them into tight fists. Santana looks over at her girlfriend, Cameron had never lied about her anger management issues, but this is the first Santana had actually seen it, and she isn't sure how concerned she should be for Brittany.

_I know you're fine but what about_

_(Fallout), Fallout (fallout), fallout (fallout), fallout_

_Through the Fallout_

_(Fallout), Fallout (fallout), fallout (fallout)_

_You're the fallout_

She can feel the tension building in her girlfriend. She looks over at her and sees how labored her breath is becoming, how her jaw is locked, and how her top lip seems to be curling up into a bit of a snarl. Santana decides she should be very concerned for Brittany.

_Well now there's her,_

_And now there's me_

_The secrets you give_

_And the secrets you keep_

_And nevertheless_

_It's never you let_

_The more that I give_

_And the less that I get_

_Don't tell me to fight,_

_To fight for you_

_After this long, I shouldn't have to_

Suddenly the vibrating rage that was her girlfriend stops. Santana looks over, terrified that Cam's rage has induced a heart attack, but no, it's so much worse. Instead of the snarl and locked jaw that are accustomed to the feeling of anger, her girlfriend is sitting there, hands clasped in her lap, with a grin across her face.

_I know you're fine, but what do I do?_

_I know you're fine, but what do I do?_

_I'm awake, and trying_

_While you're sleeping like a babe_

_Beside her_

_I'm on the ledge while you're so_

_God damn polite and composed_

_And I know you see me,_

_And you're making it look so easy_

_What comes and goes,_

_I'd go without_

_I know you're fine but what about_

Blaine joins Brittany onstage to help with the background vocals for the big finish.

_(Fallout), Fallout (fallout), fallout (fallout), fallout_

_Through the Fallout_

_(Fallout), Fallout (fallout), fallout (fallout)_

_I know you're fine but what about_

_(Fallout), Fallout (fallout), fallout (fallout), fallout_

_Through the Fallout_

_(Fallout), Fallout (fallout), fallout (fallout)_

_You're the fallout_

_I know you're fine, but what do I do?_

_I know you're fine, but what do I do?_

_I know you're fine but what about_

_(Fallout), Fallout (fallout), fallout (fallout), fallout_

_Through the Fallout_

_(Fallout), Fallout (fallout), fallout (fallout)_

_I know you're fine but what if I_

_(Fallout)_

_I'm awake, and trying_

_While you're sleeping like a babe_

_Beside her (Fallout)_

_I'm on the ledge while you're so_

_God damn polite and composed_

_(Fallout), Fallout (fallout), fallout (fallout), fallout_

_Through the Fallout_

_(Fallout), Fallout (fallout), fallout (fallout), fallout_

_Through the Fallout_

_(Fallout) FALLOUT (fallout)_

_FALLOUT_

The entire room is silent. Everyone is very much aware of Santana's rage, no one dares make a move. It is a very long ten seconds before the sound of a single clap breaks the silence. It's a slow clap, and everyone turns to look at whom it's coming from. It's Cameron; she has risen to her feet and continues to clap.

"Well come on everybody, we should give Brittany a hand." Cameron says, never breaking eye contact with the blond onstage, "Didn't she do such a good job?" She says, her voice dripping with resentment.

Not wanting to cause any more tension, the rest of the Glee club joins in on the clapping as Brittany walks off stage.

Next up is Blaine's personal number, not that Santana was paying any attention to him. She just sat there, staring at her girlfriend, trying to see what was actually going on inside her head.

"Santana, I'm going to go to the washroom. Don't come with me." Cameron whispers before getting up and walking out of the auditorium.

Cameron didn't come back from the bathroom; she didn't come home that night. The only reason Santana knew she was even alive was a single text message.

**I need some time-Cameron**

Santana responded to the text, it was marked as read. Cameron had read the text, but she didn't respond. She didn't respond all night.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**AN: The song in the last chapter was Fall Out by Mariana's Trench, sorry for forgetting to include that in the chapter for those of you who were wondering. For the fans of Cameron, please don't let this chapter to get to you, I do have your backs, don't worry, Cameron is a scrappy badass, she's not done yet.**

"Have you and Cam had time to talk yet?" Tina asks cautiously as Santana joins the Glee kids for yet another practice.

"No…she didn't come home last night." Santana says quietly so no one can hear her voice crack.

The room fills with voices and laughter as the rest of the group fills the choir room; Santana raises her head a familiar laugh.

"Santana, can we-" Brittany starts.

"Don't talk to me." Santana interrupts, causing the blonds face to fall.

Finn enters the room and tries to begin his lesson before being interrupted by a voice at the door.

"Excuse me Mr. Finn, I was wondering if I could share with the class my idea for sectionals." Cameron says, walking into the room.

"Yeah, sure. I'd love to hear the star of Vocal Adrenaline, any help we can get!" Finn says enthusiastically.

"Cool, thanks man." Cam answers, smiling.

Cameron turns to face the group and Santana's stomach lurches at what she sees. She's wearing the same clothes she had on yesterday; only this time she has a stranger's too large hoodie drooping off her slim frame. Her short hair, having not seen product for 24 hours, is sticking out in unnatural ways, but it's the girl's face that gets to Santana. Cameron's eyes are bloodshot and puffy, her skin a sickly shade of white, and she wont make eye contact with anyone.

"Okay, well before I start, I wanted to say it was great meeting all of you this week. I spent years watching you guys grow as a group, and to finally get to know some of you personally has been awesome. Unfortunately, I won't get anymore time getting to know you…while I realize that thanksgiving is tomorrow, my flight for New York leaves in 5 hours and I'll probably never come back to Lima again."

Santana's breath gets caught in her throat; she has a really bad feeling about where this is going.

"Santana," Cameron starts, addressing the Latina directly, "I apologize for having to do this in a public setting, but I am a bit of a pushover…if we did this privately I'd probably change my mind." Cameron stops, clearing her throat and running a hand through her messy hair, "I heard the conversation you had with Brittany the other night on the phone…what you said, I didn't really want to believe it, but I see now that no matter how much I wish something away won't make it leave,"

"Cam" Santana tries, pleading evident in her voice.

"Let me finish Santana." Cam says coldly, "I know, and have accepted that the only reason you ever gave me a chance was to fuck with Brittany…if you would have just told me that, I would have been good with it, I'm from Vocal Adrenaline, I live for fucking with people, but you didn't do that. San, you led me on, you made me believe something that wasn't ever there for you. I tried so hard to pretend Brittany wasn't an issue, but yesterday…she is an issue, but she's not my issue, and she's not something I want to focus my time on, that's all you." Cameron finishes, looking at a crying Santana.

"Now, I have prepared a song for Santana and my new pal Brittany." Cam says sarcastically, "I feel like it captures my feelings for both of you quite well."

Cameron walks over to the piano and begins to play a pretty upbeat sounding song.

Cameron makes eye contact with Santana as she begins singing.

_Goodbye_

_To your ideas bout the ways things should have been_

_It was a nice try_

_That doesn't mean that's gunna make me let you in_

_No I'm not crazy_

_This is not amazing_

_You were not a problem worthwhile saving_

She shifts her gaze to Brittany as she continues the song.

_It could be worse_

_I could be you_

_I could be outta luck and that'll never do_

_I'm liking my clothes_

_I'm safe in my shoes_

_I'm glad you're gone_

_And I don't got a lot to lose_

_Everybody knows I'm not crazy_

_You are not amazing_

_This is not a problem_

_I'm just saying goodbye_

_So long to spending hours staying up until you call_

_You've never been wrong_

_That doesn't mean that you're never gunna fall_

_No I'm not crazy_

_This is not amazing_

_You are not a problem worthwhile saving_

_It could be worse_

_I could be you_

_I could be outta luck and that would never do_

_I'm liking my clothes_

_I'm safe in my shoes_

_I'm glad your gone_

_And I don't got a lot to lose_

_Everybody knows I'm not crazy_

_You are not amazing_

_This is not a problem_

_I'm just saying_

She looks directly at Santana while she sings the next line.

_And I don't really wanna know you played me_

_It doesn't make me any better if I'm caring at all_

_And I don't really wanna know you played me_

_No I'm not crazy_

_You are not amazing_

_This is not a problem_

_I'm just saying goodbye_

_It could be worse_

_I could be you_

_I could be outta luck and that would never do_

_I'm liking my clothes_

_I'm safe in my shoes_

_I'm glad your gone_

_And I don't got a lot to lose_

_Everybody knows I'm not crazy_

_You are not amazing_

_This is not a problem_

_I'm just saying_

_Goodbye_

The song finishes; the only noise in the room is the hysterical sobs coming from Santana. Cameron's instinct is to go to her, to make her stop crying, but she stops herself. With one last dirty look Brittany's way, Cam turns and exits McKinley.

"Wow." Blaine says. The entire group agrees silently as they watch the broken Santana sob. No one has ever seen her like this, no one aside from Brittany. Sam looks over at Brittany and notices that she isn't looking at Santana, and is instead looking at a spot on the wall, refusing to accept responsibility for what happened.

**That song was Goodbye by a Canadian band "Hedley". I posted two chapters in a row because life is probably going to get hectic soon and I won't be able to write as much, so hopefully this tides you guys over. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Hello?"

"Hey Kurt, it's Santana. Did Cam get home safely?" Santana asks, pacing back and forth in her bedroom.

"What? Back to New York?" Kurt's voice answers on the other line.

"Yeah…her flight left yesterday and she isn't answering my texts or calls. I just wanted to make sure she got home safely."

"Santana, Cam didn't come back to New York. Don't you use social networking at all?" Kurt asks, annoyed.

"Kurt, what the hell are you talking about?" Santana asks concerned.

"She went home, like to her parent's house. She's been hanging out with Jessie coaching Vocal Adrenaline…"Kurt answers.

"She's still in Ohio."

"Yep."

"Thanks Kurt, I gotta go…talk to you later." Santana manages to stammer out before hanging up.

Santana collapses on her bed and rests her head in her hands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Santana wakes up quite abruptly to her phone ringing; she checks the time and realizes she has been sleeping for well over two hours.

She answers her phone without checking who it is first, desperate to hear Cameron's voice on the other end.

"Hello? Cam, is that you?" She asks, sitting up in bed and running a hand through her hair to detangle it.

"No Santana, it's me." Brittany answers silently; trying desperately to hide the hurt she is feeling from Santana.

"Oh." Was all Santana said.

"I just wanted to call…you ran off right after…are you okay?" Brittany stammers.

"No Brittany, I'm not okay." Santana answers coldly, Brittany flinches at the anger in her friend's voice.

"Have you and Cam spoken yet?" Brittany asks, terrified of the potential reaction from the Latina.

"No."

"Oh…" Brittany starts, "Hey Santana?"

"What Brittany?" Santana asks annoyed.

"I know you're mad at me, and I'm really sorry. We used to do this thing when one of us was hurting remember? We'd watch a really bad horror movie and laugh the entire time?"

"Yes Brittany, I remember." Santana answers, she can't help but smile when she thinks about that.

"Santana, can I come over with a bad horror movie right now?" She asks tentatively.

Santana doesn't answer right away, she's honestly shocked that Brittany would ask to come over after all the shit she's caused. After all, it is entirely her fault that Cameron isn't answering her calls anymore…then again, her parents are both away for the night and the last thing she wants is to be alone in their big empty house, even if it does mean spending time with her ex.

"Sanny?" Brittany asks, making sure her ex-girlfriend is still on the line.

"Yeah Britt, sure you can come over." Santana answers, not quite sure if that was the best decision.

"Awesome! See you in a bit!" Brittany answers excitedly before hanging up the phone to get ready.

_What did I just do?_ Santana thinks to herself as she herself heads to the bathroom to get ready.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

"I told you not to date anyone from New Directions. I told you twice, but did you listen to Jesse? No, you didn't." Jesse says, filling his cousin's drink for the 3rd time that night.

"Fuck off Jesse." Cam mumbles before shooting back her entire drink.

"Look," Jesse starts, resting a comforting hand on Cameron's arm, "The members of New Directions, both present and graduated are all after one thing, all they care about is getting what _they_ want. None of them are good people Cameron, not like us." Jesse finishes, leaning back in his chair and taking a sip of his own drink.

Cameron laughs, "Yeah right Jess, are you implying that the St. James's are good people? I remember we actually considered kidnapping members of the Warbler's one year, so don't tell me we're good people cousin." Cameron finishes, standing up and looking for the bottle to refill her very empty glass.

"Yeah, but we didn't kidnap them, and that's what's important."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night cousin." Cameron answers, refilling her glass.

"Speaking of sleep aids…don't you think you've had enough Cam?" Jesse asks concerned, as he watches is cousin finish yet another drink.

"Mind your own business Jess." Cam answers, swigging directly from the bottle, "I'm going to bed now anyways. 'Night kid." Cam says, messing Jesse's hair as she walks out of the kitchen and into her room.

"'Night Cam…"Jesse answers, standing up and deciding he should probably get some sleep as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Santana just finishes pulling her Cheerios hoodie over her head when she hears the doorbell ring.

"Coming!" she yells down the stairs before grabbing her phone and running to the door.

"Hey!" Brittany practically squeals when she sees Santana.

"Hey Britt, what movie did you bring?" Santana asks, leading Brittany into the living room.

"Here's the thing, I don't have any movies you haven't already seen, plus I know you have Netflix and there is always shit on there…so I figured we could just search for something shitty." Brittany answers, hoping that this is okay.

"Yeah sure, that's cool." Santana answers, sitting on the couch, "You have to pick the movie still."

"Awesome." Brittany smiles, sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of Santana. She grabs both the remote for the TV and the Xbox controller and starts scrolling through the movies.

Brittany decides on some supernatural crap, and leans back into the couch while Santana lies down on (and takes up the of) the couch.

Neither girl is really paying attention to what's playing. Santana is fighting off sleep again, while Brittany is enjoying Santana's hand absentmindedly playing with her hair. Eventually Santana gives into it and falls asleep, her arm going limp and falling across Brittany's shoulder, her hand resting on the blonde's boob.

A small moan escapes Brittany's lips, it's quiet, but it's enough to wake Santana.

The brunette jerks awake, "What happened?!" She yells, still half asleep.

"Nothing." Brittany sighs.

Santana goes to answer, but then she notices her hand, and more importantly, where her hand is placed…she tries to pull it away, but Brittany's hand closes around her wrist.

"Britt, what are you doing?" Santana asks.

"Please?" Brittany begs, looking into Santana's eyes.

At first Santana doesn't know what Brittany is asking, until she focuses in on the blonde's eyes. The usual bright blue has turned two shades darker, and they are focused in on their prey.

"Brittany." Santana sighs, trying to take her hand away again.

"Sanny." Brittany pouts.

_Fuck_, Santana thinks, looking away from her ex-girlfriend.

The Latina turns her head and to hides it in the couch cushions, hoping desperately that the throbbing between her legs will go away and take the blonde on the floor with it. She feels the grasp on her wrist leave, and for a moment hopes that maybe Brittany got the hint and left. She's actually fairly confident that the blonde had left until she feels the couch shift. She turns her head and sees her ex-girlfriend straddling her.

"Santana." Brittany states, looking deep into her partner's eyes.

"What?" Santana answers, trying to turn her head back to its hiding place.

"Look at me." Brittany commands, taking Santana's head in her hands and turning it back.

"Brittany…we can't do" Santana starts, but is soon interrupted by Brittany's lips pressed firmly against her own.

Brittany works Santana's lips slowly and passionately before moving down to the Latina's neck, nipping here and there. A moan escapes Santana's mouth as she grabs onto Brittany's ass.

"No you're right, we shouldn't do this." Brittany says, pulling away from Santana and fixing her hair.

Santana's eyes shoot open, fury etched across her face.

The blonde gets up to leave, but turns quickly and slams her knee into the brunette's core, causing a scream from Santana.

Soon enough, the girls are back at it, so much so that they don't notice knocking Santana's phone off the end table.

If they didn't notice that, than they certainly didn't notice when the phone started vibrating, notifying the owner of an incoming call.

The phone lights up, a girl with short hair appears on the screen.

The girl's don't notice when the phone rings once, twice, three times, all with the same message.

**Incoming Call**

**CAMERON 3**


End file.
